Blood plasma collecting containers in the form of plastic bags have been known for many years and have proved to be of value when freezing by the use of materials such as ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA) and polyethylene (PE). The disadvantage of blood plasma collecting containers in the form of blood bags is poor manageability because they can not be set down without any auxiliary means or special structures, and there is moreover the risk of them being damaged in the frozen state by falling down. Moreover, they bulge out uncontrollably, and so it is difficult to control the filling quantity.
For this reason it is proposed in DE 20 2007 012 912 U1 to use blood plasma collecting flasks made of plastic, the flask body of which has in the horizontal section a cross-section with a rectangular basic shape, and has on its upper side a flask neck closed by a covering plate. Two connection points are provided on the covering plate, of which one connecting point is provided for the filling of the flask body with blood plasma, and the other connection point is used for ventilation and taking samples. A lid can be fixed onto the covering plate in order to protect the connection points. This cover has two slots which are used for passing through tubes fixed to the connection points.
During the plasma donation the lid is located in a position in which the tubes are passed through the slots unhindered. Once the plasma donation is complete the tubes are cut off and sealed. In order to fix the free ends of the cut-off tubes the lid is turned by means of which the free ends are drawn into the lid.
The known blood plasma collecting flask has proved to be of value in practice, but endeavours are being made to further improve functionality and manageability.